Against Fate
by Auna89
Summary: fifty years after persacoms were created, the world has reached a new era. A poor city girl, a secret from the past, and the battle is passed to her. Okay, the first chapter is slow, but it will get better, promise! Chapter 2 is posted!
1. Hitomi is cunfused

Hey! Bet you missed me, but probably not. I'm so sorry I didn't update my story at all, but I wasn't liking it so I decided to wait until I was inspired to write another story to delete it so, here's it goes! Usually I write on paper before I type the story, but that is a pain in my ass so we'll just skip that part. I was recently hooked on Chobits and decided to write about that. I had owned the first manga for a while, but read up to the fourth book about a week ago. This story is not about Chi in case you're expecting it to be, because I'm still confused about her past and all so I decided to write about a whole other era in persacoms, so I hope you like it, and review! Love Ya!  
  
"Hey mom, have you seen my homework, I'm gonna be late for school!"  
  
"Saori, for heaven's sake, how should I know? It's your homework!"  
  
"Thanks mom! You're a big help!" 'I had it on my desk yesterday, but- oh!' "Found it! It was under my chair, I guess it fell."  
  
"Bye! Oh and remember to wait for your little sister to come home and then go to your grandmother's house. I have to work late tonight!"  
  
"Okay! Bye!" Saori got on her bike and rode down the city sidewalks towards school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SMACK! "Darren! You perv!" Hitomi stood next to the water fountain with her hands on her skirt, tugging on it to stay down.  
  
"What? I wanted a drink and your ass was in the way!"  
  
"So you pinch it! And I highly doubt you were getting a drink!" Hitomi spun around and walked away fuming.  
  
"Hey Hitomi, what's wrong?" Saori stood next to Hitomi's locker with her books in her arms.  
  
"Darren is being a leech again. I was trying to get a drink and Darren thought it would be funny to pinch my butt. He's such a jerk!"  
  
Saori rolled her eyes, "That's Darren for you."  
  
"This is the third time today he find's the need to grope me! It's really annoying!"  
  
Come on, only two more classes until lunch, and then we'll make sure he can't move his hands at all anymore."  
  
Hitomi smiled at her friend. "Hey Saori, didn't you tell me you're gonna be at your grandma's today?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Cuz I was wondering if I could come with you, my parents left on their cruise yesterday, and I'd rather not stay home and watch my brother's play dress-up with our new persacom."  
  
"Sure, I don't blame you. Hey, what's her name again?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Your persacom."  
  
"Oh yeah, Ayumi I think."  
  
"Cool, what's she look like? I mean, she's on of the newest models right?"  
  
"Yeah, we just got her about a week ago, but she spends most of her time cooking, cleaning, and doing bills. You know, the boring stuff my parents don't like to do. If I had a persacom, it would be my best friend and would go everywhere with me."  
  
"There's no use in me ever wishing for a persacom, my mom works all the time, and there's rarely any money for food, yet alone a persacom."  
  
"You never know Saori. The small laptops are so cute though, I'd want one of those. I asked my mom for one for my birthday, and she said she'll talk to dad, but I think that's a yes. I'm really excited, it's gonna be a girl, and one of the newest designs! I've been searching the web for the model that I want, but I'm stuck between three really pretty ones."  
  
"Hitomi, could you can the persacom thing. I would never dream of one, not even a laptop. My grandmother and uncle are the only two people in my family who have a persacom, and probably will only ever be. I gotta get to class." Saori walked off ahead of Hitomi who was stood dumbstruck.  
  
'What's up with her? I hope she's not mad at me, I didn't mean to insult her or anything, it's just, hard to understand her.' 


	2. Darren come to Saori

Hey everyone! Wait, who am I kidding, nobody but FirexAngel (aka best friend) reviewed, and she doesn't even count!!!!!!! Whaaaaaaaaa! *sniff- sniff* I didn't think my story was THAT bad?? Oh, and in case anybody read my bio, I'm really sorry cuz it sounds like I'm a total freak ^what else would you be??^ SHUT UP!!! See, Becky, the voice in my head, was annoying me, but for some reason, the people at fanfic deleted everything she said, and made it sound like I was hallucinating! Anyways, I think I fixed it, so it's all good! Well, I wanted more than just FirexAngel to review cuz I knew she would, I just wanted someone else's pov, oh well, maybe this chapter, things will get better and people will at least take like two minutes to type even a one word review, I'll be happy! But NOOOOO! Oh well, here's chapter two!  
  
(oh, and I forgot two mention that Becky will pop in from here on to fill you in with her opinions, so ^blah blah blah^ means Becky, okay? Good!)  
  
'It's so cold. why is it so cold?'  
  
'Why hasn't he come yet? He's late'  
  
Five minutes, now ten  
  
Over to the right he stands.  
  
Tall, short black hair, pale skin glows in the full moon's light. Our breaths are clouded in the icy air.  
  
"Ready?" He shoves his hand in his dark trench coat pockets.  
  
"No"  
  
"Too bad, she will not wait for us." He extends his gloved hand out to my numb fingers.  
  
I stand up shaking. The cold winter air swirls around us as we walk out of the alley, into the streets lined with snow. Pulling my hat closer I peek into my bag slung over my shoulder. Bright Emerald eyes stare up at my face that now is flooded with sadness and doubt.  
  
*DING-DONG!* ^that's a really pathetic doorbell DxH^ (shut up!)  
  
"Wha-!"  
  
"Saori!!! Get the door!!!"  
  
'Oh great, I just woke up and I have to get the door in my pajamas! Hope it's not someone important."  
  
Saori peered through her curtains to see Darren's smiling face. 'Nope, not important' Saori was about to walk back upstairs, but was stopped when her mom turned the corner from the kitchen.  
  
"Who's at the door dear? And you should have at least gotten your bathrobe on."  
  
Saori rolled her eyes, "its Darren, but-"  
  
"Well then let the poor thing in, and invite him for tea dear. Use your manners." And with that, her mother went upstairs, and left Saori to face Darren who was now trying to peer through the curtains.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Darren eyed Saori in her red satin shorts and tank top, embroidered with black lace.  
  
"Nice pajamas," he smirked, then grabbed the door handle as Saori tried to slam is in his face.  
  
"Nice try, but I won't be gotten rid of that easily."  
  
"What do you want Darren?"  
  
"I came over to ask if you could help me," he pointed to his backpack.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't give you the help you need, besides, you're past being able to help."  
  
Darren looked at her dumbstruck, "Listen, I didn't come here to fool around, I mean it, honest."  
  
"That's a first." Saori replied dryly as she attempted to close the door again. But before she could, Darren pushed his way between the door and her, pressed his hands against the doorway, and wouldn't budge.  
  
"Saori, I mean it. I understand that you believe me to be this sick pervert and all, but just give me this one chance. I need to bring my grades up or I'm off the football team. Saori, you're the smartest person I know and I need your help."  
  
Saori saw the truth in his amber eyes and hesitantly led him upstairs to her room. "Alright, I need to get my stuff together, what do you need help with?"  
  
"Um, trig, chem., bio, and some other stuff, let me check."  
  
Saori sat across from Darren, desperately trying his hardest, and saw he really meant what he said, even though he could be a total leech at times.  
  
The day passed and the time came to call it quits for the night.  
  
"Thanks a lot Saori; can I come over Saturday too?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay! Bye!" Saori watched as he ran down the street to his house all the while wondering that he looked oddly familiar to the guy in her dreams. The dreams that had come to her ever since a few years ago. Ever since her mother had been diagnosed with cancer, and her life began to change.  
  
So???? What do you think??? You gotta tell me some time! So click that little arrow thingy down there to the left next to submit review, and type away! I'll update as soon as I get four or five reviews total. 


End file.
